


You are the melody of my heart

by Sparkette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For a Friend, I Tried, Piano, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkette/pseuds/Sparkette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy title is cheesy title. I haven't written in sooo long. So, this is probably not very good. This was written for a dear friend missdeadlyromance on tumblr. She's a big fan of EstoniaxUkraine and there's not a lot of fics for this pairing.I hope you like it dearie!</p>
<p>I used human names in this fic. Sofia is Ukraine as it's one of her possible names. I hope you like!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the melody of my heart

Sofia was late. She was very late. The you Ukrainian woman was late for the Choral Club meeting. Her feet scampered through the hallway, and the bouncing of her large breasts was causing her pain, but did her best to ignore it. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, she made it."I'm sorry that I'm late!" she shouted on the verge of tears.

Eduard was startled from his piano practice and turned to her. "Ah! Sofia there is no Club meeting today. It was canceled. Didn't you know?" he asked. Sofia shook her head and walked towards him."No..." she said timidly. Eduard smiled a small smile."It's alright. I'll make sure you'll know next time.". "Okay then thank you very much Eduard"

. After an awkward silence the Estonian man spoke."How about you stay here Sofia?" he asked. Secretly, he had a crush on Sofia. But, still didn't have the courage to tell her. If he told her, more than likely he face her brother Ivan. He mentally shuddered at the thought of Ivan chasing him with his pipe.

Sofia blushed."Okay" she sat next to him in front of the piano. It wasn't long before the room was filled with soft piano music. She closed her eyes and felt at ease. Eduard really was good. So good, she found herself nearly asleep. A tap on her shoulder woke her up. "How was it?" he asked with a nervous smile and was that a blush?. "It was wonderful!--S-so much it really helped me relax until I fell asleep" she stammered feeling her cheeks grow hot. Eduard found her blushing simply adorable.

_I can't take it no more. I'm sorry Sofia_. At that moment, Eduard's lips connected to Sofia. Sofia turn an even darker hue and stood dumbstruck."Ed-Eduard?!" he nearly shouted. Said Estonian felt his heart leap."I'm so-so-sorry!!" he said running his hands through his hair in a fit.

A pair of hands lifted his up. He met Sofia's blue eyes. She kissed him. Eduard nearly fell out of his seat. Was this a dream? No it couldn't be!. It simply couldn't!. "Sofia, I must make a confession. I really like you...I have for a long time. There was a meeting, but I canceled it telling the other members not to tell you. So, you could come by and I would confess finally." he admitted with a long sigh. Sofia looked at him in awe."Oh Eduard." she hugged him."I feel the same way. But, let's keep it a secret from my brother alright?" she caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

He was beyond happy. In fact, delighted. She had accepted his feelings and even felt the same!. "All right, I love you Sofia." he whispered kissing her again as he went back to playing on the piano with her head on his shoulder.


End file.
